En la Búsqueda del Rey
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Summary: En el lejano reino de Ameriland el joven rey, Arthur, esta presente para su coronación, sin embargo, cuando su hermanastro, Alfred, le arrebata los guantes la magia que Arthur tanto ocultaba queda libre. Ahora el reino sufre un nuevo invierno y Arthur debe ser encontrado para que el invierno se detenga. (usukl maybe, prucan y ruscan maybe)


**DISCLAIMER: personajes de Himaruya-sama, y la historia original (Frozen) es de disney, yo n gano nada en absoluto~~**

**Advertencias: ninguna de momento**

**Notas de la Autora: pues en una página me encontré la imagen de Alfie e Iggy versión Frozen, y decidí hacer un pequeño fic. Ni sera muy largo, eso si.**

**Quizá abra PruCan o RusCan, pero no se si meterle USUK, creo que lo haré. Así que lo advierto de a una.**

**En fin.**

**Ejoyssu~~**

* * *

Arthur no tiene muchos recuerdos de su madre, solo recuerda su largo cabello dorado y una amable sonrisa. Cuando el pequeño heredero tenia 5 años la reina cayo enferma de un extraño mal, el rey salio a buscar la cura por diferentes reino. Sin embargo, no hubo doctor o hechicero que a su madre pudieran curar. Y de esta forma, la reina murió.

Explicarle a un joven niño lo que la muerte es, probablemente es una perdida de tiempo, después de todo, el pequeño no entendería. Sin embargo Arthur no era un niño normal. Fue bendecido con el don de la magia. Desde recién nacido podía ver a las hadas y los duendes. Podía ver la magia. Y justamente fueron sus amigas hadas las que le explicaron que su madre ya no regresaría de su viaje.

El tiempo paso, y cuando el pequeño Arthur cumplió 7 años el rey se caso nuevamente, con una mujer del reino vecino, la reina Emillia, y de esta manera el reino se hizo mas grande. La joven reina tenia dos hijos también, 2 años menores que Arthur, ambos gemelos.

El mayor es Alfred, de cabello rubio trigo y hermosos ojos azules, el menor era Matthew, de cabello rubio rizado y un poco mas largo con hermosos ojos morados. Arthur estaba feliz de tener dos hermanos menores.

Así, Arthur pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, hablándoles de las hadas, de los duendes y dragones, Alfred y Matthew le creían, a diferencia de los demás hijos de nobles y adultos. Alfred quería ser un héroe, como los caballeros de los cuentos de Arthur, Matthew no tenia la confianza en si mismo que su gemelo tenia, así que él quería ser medico de animales mágicos. Y Arthur quería ser el rey de todos, el rey que los protegería.

Los cuentos de Arthur llegaron a un punto en el que Alfred y Matthew se internaban en los bosques cercanos al palacio a jugar a cazar dragones o duendes. Cúa do la nueva reina se entero, se enfado mucho y prohibió a Arthur seguir contando esas historias aterradores que no hacían mas que poner en peligro a Alfred y Matthew.

Sin embargo, el par de gemelos poco les importó y pedían a Arthur por mas, hasta que el pequeño de 9 años les mostró su magia. Arthur podía manipular a la naturaleza, lo cual encanto a los dos pequeños, pero con o la reina volvería a enfurecer lo mantuvieron en secreto.

Así, cuando Arthur tenia 10 años y sus dos hermanitos tenían 8, sucedió ese incidente.

Se encontraban en el salón real, aquel que estaba apartado para los bailes, Arthur manipulo la naturaleza y creaba nieve o hacia frotar las flores. Así, mientras Alfred jugaba en la nieve, Arthur y Matthew hacían coronas de flores.

-¡Hey Artie! -llamó el ojiazul a su hermano de ojos verdes- ¡Mirenme brincar!

El joven empezó a brincar las montañas apiladas de nieve, y una se decido, Arthur asustado creo mas nieve, sin embargo Alfred, quien cayo a salvo en la nueva montaña helada, siguió brincando como un juego. No importó que sus hermanos le pidieran que se detuviera, el solo siguió saltando, sin embargo se resbaló y un golpe de magia pura le dio en la cara. Alfred cayo sin con ciencia en la nieve y Arthur se asusto.

Corrió hacia su hermano menor, pidiendo que abriera los ojos. Matthew salio corriendo a avisar a alguien. Pronto los dos reyes llegaron, descubriendo el caos.

Tomaron a Alfred y a Arthur y dejaron a Matthew, los dos reyes, escoltados por un puñado de fieles caballeros, montados en caballos, galoparon hasta las fronteras sur del reino. Allí había alguien que les podía ayudar.

Alfred iba en brazos de su madre, totalmente inconciente, Arthur solonpodia abrazarse fuertemente a su padre mientras pedía perdón.

Así llegaron a la guarida de una hechicera. Elizabeta y su fiel pollito, Gil, aceptaron dejar pasar a los reyes.

-Majestades -hizo una exagerada reverencia- que gusto su visita por aquí -comentó tranquila, acariciando alm pollo.

-Silencio hechicera, deja tus juegos y atiende a mi hijo.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer escudriñaron al inconsciente príncipe, se acercó a sus anaqueles, llenos de botellas y objetos mágicos.

-¿Cómo es que el joven principito termino en tal estado? -pregunto mientras movía jarrones y botellas.

-Es mi culpa -dijo el pequeño rubio, con sus enormes orbes llenos de lágrimas estábamos jugando y le di con mi magia.

La reina alzo una ceja a su rey, el cual con la mirada la mando a callar. En cambio, la hechicera se acerco al joven ojiverde.

-¿Usted puede hacer magia joven majestad?

Arthur solo sintió, aun asustado

-Ya veo, extiendame sus manos por favor.

Arthur miro a su padre, los ojos igual de verdes que los propios le exigían en silencio hacer caso del pedido de la hechicera.

Arthur extendió sus manís, con las palmas bien abiertas, la maga las tomo con cuidado y delicadeza, examinándolas, excudriñando los secretos que pudiesen haber ocultos a la vista del humano común.

-Ya veo, tu magia es un don de nacimiento, sin embargo, no tienes control alguno de ella.

-¿Mi hijo estará bien bruja? -pregunto la rubia reina, con sus zafiros helados.

La joven castaña fruncido el ceño y se acerco a la soberana.

-Escucheme bien alteza, su hijo depende de mi maga ahora -dijo, posando sus largas y maltratadas uñas en la delicada dermis de la mujer, los soldados enseguida apuntaron a la hechicera con sus armas, pero un movimientos de las manos del pelirrojo rey bastó para que abandonaran sus poses de combate.

-Si no desea perder a su tío, trateme de respeto, soy una hechicera de renombre, no una vulgar bruja -dijo Elizabeta con asco.

La reina descompuso su bello rostro en una mueca de ira. Sin embargo lo recompuso con frío semblante.

La castaña se arrodilló junto a Arthur una vez mas.

-Escucheme joven príncipe, su magia es mas poderosa que la propia, y si usted no tiene un control de ella, en el futuro solo podrá traer el caos -dijo muy seria, asustando al niño y alarmando a los padres.

La maga se puso de pie, ordenándole a su pollo unas pociones, y fabricando con ellas un elixir, al hacerlo, hablaba con el pequeño.

-Joven alteza, su magia es una bendición sin duda, pero deberá controlarla primero, y hasta que ese día no llegue, debe mantenerla oculta del mundo y las personas normales. O incluso de su hermano, ya que puede ponerlo de nuevo e peligro.

La joven movió un poco sus manos alrededor de la cabeza del rubio menor- removeré cualquier recuerdo de magia, de esta manera estará a salvo.

-Mi otro hijo, Matthew, él también sabe e la magia de Arthur -dijo el rey.

-Ya veo, bueno, pueden traerlo aquí, removeré también sus recuerdos, pero, si se aseguran de que no lo divulgue, entonces puede conservar...

-No hablar -interrumpió la reina- Matthew también debe olvidar, no vaya a ser que se le suelte la lengua.

-Bien, mañana al amanecer traeremos al menor de mis hijos, y usted le borrará sus recuerdos como a Alfred -ordeno el rey.

Arthur solo podía llorar, mientras que su hermano parecía ahora dormir apaciblemente.

Mientras los reyes y su séquito empacaban las cosas y subían al menor al carruaje la hechicera llamo a Arthur .

-Joven príncipe, no se debe asustar de su don, ya que es maravilloso, porque el miedo sera el peor de los enemigos. Esta noche a tenido usted suerte -decía la mujer, sosteniendo las pálidas manos del futuro rey, el cual tenia una mirada angustiada- un golpe ala cabeza no es tan grave, la mente puede engañarse con una facilidad inimaginable, sin embargo, si dispara en el pecho, justo al corazón -seguía seriamente, moviendo sus manos al pequeño pecho del niño, sintiendo su latir- entonces no abra solución, el corazón es lo mas importante, y si es herido ya no abra manera de repararlo, especialmente con su magia de naturaleza.

El joven miel hacia abajo, para después salir con el caballero que regreso por él.

La hechicera vio como sus soberanos se marchaban, y suspiro de cansancio.

-Ya llegue Ma -dijo alguien, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Cabello plateado y mirada de sangre, eras el dueño del pollito que voló al encuentro de su amo. Sin embargo una cazuela se estrello en la cara del niño de no mas de 10 años.

-No me llames ma, estúpido -dijo la mujer enfadada.

-Ay pero que humor vieja bruja.

Las palabras del niño, llamado Gil, solo enfurecieron a la encantadora. La cual, con cabello como de medusa, perseguía al niño que salio corriendo por su vida.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, si les gusto dejenme comentarios. Aun no estoy segura de incluir parejas, que me dicen?**

**Sí dejan muchos review tendrán contigo muy pronto!**

**La haría mas larga, pero debo ir al mercado por víveres ^^**

**Bueno, hasta pronto**

**Ciao~**


End file.
